the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:PEDDIETILTHEWORLDENDS/HOA S4 FANFICTION EP29
ELLO!!! I just finished writing the season finale. Personaly - I liked it. But it's your job to judge!!! HOUSE OF GOD *GATEHOUSE* ? - Who's there? AMBER - Can we run now? EDDIE - ...Sure. ? - Wait! *A MAN WALKS DOWNSTAIRS* ? - I'm god Usiri. I'm the brother of Seth. PATRICIA - Now do we run? USIRI - Don't. I'm not like Seth. I don't want to be unbeatable. I already am. *laughs*. Anyway, I know how to kill Seth. KT - You do? USIRI - Yes. But it won't be easy. EDDIE - What do we have to do? USIRI - First, you need to find a stone - The Stone of Abilities. ALFIE - OK, so where do we find it? USIRI - ...I don't know. But there should be a clue somewhere here.. EDDIE - No worries, we'll find it. *SCHOOL* Author's note : I couldn't resist writing this scene, 'cause I needed Peddie soooooo bad. So, sorry for all Peddie haters - this scene will have Peddie. (Just for the record - it ends badly...:((() EDDIE - Patricia, wait! PATRICIA - Just leave me alone! EDDIE - Nothing happened between Stephanie and me, honestly! SHE kissed ME! PATRICIA - I don't care if something happened. EDDIE - Patricia! Stop the act! I know you're mad at me, so why are you pretending you're not? PATRICIA - I have my own reasons! *walks away* EDDIE - *KISSES HER. SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!* PATRICIA - Just leave me alone Eddie! Is it not enough what you already did to me?! You made me CRY. And just for the record, Patricia Williamson NEVER cries. You're a player, aren't you? EDDIE - NO, I'm not! PATRICIA - Yeah, right. Save it for "Steph". *walks away* EDDIE - Yacker! PATRICIA - Oh, and BTW - how many girls did you call Yacker? How many girls have heard - "I've never met anyone like you before", or " I think I'm falling for you", huh? Don't pretend that you think I'm different from all the other girls you dated. I don't believe you. Not anymore. *leaves* *DINNER* JOY - What happened between you two? You both look really weird. PATRICIA - He sorta.. kissed me. JOY - AWWWW..... And? PATRICIA - I turned him down.. JOY - Patricia! PATRICIA - Look, it's my relationship, OK? Stop butting in! JOY - I was just trying to help. PATRICIA - Well, I don't need your help. JOY - .. Fine. But one of these days, I'm just not gonna be able to offer it. *GATEHOUSE* EDDIE - OK, search for books, diiaries, anything! KT - Look! It's a picture of a stone! ALFIE - Well, what does it say? KT - Nothing. NO thing. EDDIE - Great. PATRICIA - Look on the other side! It's a map! AMBER - Where does it go? EDDIE - It looks like.. PATRICIA - No way... EDDIE - The Stone of Abilities is in SCHOOL?! *ALFIE'S ROOM* WILLOW - *walking in* Well, Alfie. I hope this is worth you... *GATEHOUSE* EDDIE - OK, so tomorrow, at midnight, we'lll meet outside the school. Bring flashlights. Sibuna? ALL - Sibuna! *ALFIE'S ROOM* ALFIE - *walking in* Willow, what are you doing here? WILLOW - I'm sorry Alfie! I really really am, and, I really like you.. And, I didn't mean what I said. You are like, The best boyfriend I could get, and I just,.. ALFIE - *kisses her* WILLOW - You love me again. ALFIE - *smiles* Who said I stoped? WEELLLLLLLLL??? SIBUNA! Category:Blog posts